Conventional prosthetic limbs often have a socket for attaching onto the residual limb segment of the user. A liner is often employed between the socket and the residual limb segment to enhance the comfort of the user.
Generally these prosthetic devices rely on vacuum pressure for maintaining the prosthetic limb on the user. When the vacuum is broken, gravity will immediately pull the prosthetic off the user. When sweat forms, the friction is reduced and the air seal can be broken. In addition, when the muscles flex, or when a joint deflects, the liner can bunch up and form a channel for air to enter and break vacuum.
For below the knee amputations, the liner is long so that it encases the knee and extends way up into the thigh. Because it is held onto the residual limb segment by friction between the inside of the liner and the skin of the leg, it causes the amputee a great deal of discomfort. The possibility of skin breakdown is increased from bunching and pinching behind the knee as the knee is bent, and also from increased friction and pressure on the kneecap.
As a result, it would be highly desirable to cut the liner short, such that it does not cross over the knee or extend up the thigh. Doing so would clearly cut down on the restriction of knee bending and the discomfort associated with the present liners. However, using presently available technology, if the liner were cut down to the level of the socket, the prosthesis will fail. Clearly, what is needed in the art is a way to more securely attach the liner to the user, while eliminating the discomfort associated with presently available liner and prosthetic systems.
While the presently available systems and devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.